1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a catheter, and more particularly, to a catheter having an ultrasound assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Many medical treatments can be performed using catheters with an ultrasound transducer. These ultrasound transducers deliver ultrasound energy to a target site within a patient. The ultrasound energy can provide a therapeutic effect by itself or can enhance the effects of other therapeutic media exposed to the ultrasound energy. Inefficient ultrasound transducer arrangements can generate excessive heat during a medical treatment.